


[CLex][Young Justice]捕风捉影

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Young Justice 同人文 [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 遭遇职场性骚扰的Clark真想直接用超能力把Lex打到，但是他现在只是个弱小无助的小记者
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Young Justice 同人文 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108997





	[CLex][Young Justice]捕风捉影

[CLex][Young Justice]捕风捉影  
Gossip  
注：原作：《Young Justice》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
YJ动画第三季，Conner带着Superman公布他是Superman和Lex的孩子。  
不过这个梗里，Lex和Clark年龄都没那么大，还是单身。 

捕风捉影  
在Superboy爆出这个大料后，民声大动，新闻媒体马上出动，对二人进行采访。但是Superman不好找，所以大部分记者都涌去采访Lex。  
Lex自然滴水不漏游刃有余，把自己塑造成一个为了人类和平发展，防患于未然防止Superman离去或者黑化，未雨绸缪提前做好准备，才不得不进行克隆实验的有苦衷的正义科学家政治家。  
再加上Lex巧舌如簧，花言巧语之下，以及强大势力干预下，舆论中，Lex俨然成了一个全心全意为人民服务的正义领军人物。  
而星球日报派遣采访的记者，就是Clark。 

Lex接受了Clark的单独采访。在Clark的采访中，Lex不但重复了以上内容，还言辞暧昧地表示自己和Superman有过一段，克隆Superboy所需的DNA来自Superman与自己某种肉体交流时留在自己身上的某种体液。  
Clark被Lex的无耻惊得采访设备都掉了。  
Lex还对Clark表达了热烈的爱意与赞美，甚至还有肢体接触。  
遭遇职场性骚扰的Clark真想直接用超能力把Lex打到，但是他现在只是个弱小无助的小记者，只能假装无力躲避，顾左右而言他岔开话题。 

没想到Lex直接对Clark来了个壁咚，贴在他的耳边说了句，  
“Kent先生，我刚才所说的话，都不是事实，只是玩笑而已。相信依Kent先生的职业道德，是不会泄露出去吧？”  
面对势力滔天的霸道总裁、政治家，弱小无助的小记者Clark又能说些什么呢，只能唯唯诺诺地假意应承。  
但是Lex接下来的话，一下子把Clark打入深渊。。。。  
“所以，要不要真来一发，Superman？”


End file.
